Sopresa di Natale
by SunnyInOregon
Summary: Christmas is about traditions and spending time with family.


Sorpresa di Natale (Christmas Surprise)

Written for Erynn for the 2013 Christmas gift exchange.

Summary: Christmas is about traditions and spending time with family.

~~~~Christmas Eve~~~~

Morgan strolled into the bullpen carrying a large brightly wrapped gift and a fistful of candy canes. He laid one candy cane each on the desks of his fellow profilers. As he moved to Reid's desk he nearly tripped on an object on the floor.

"Hey pretty boy, what's with the suitcase?" he asked as he regained his balance.

Reid looked up from the file he was reading. "I have a plane to catch tonight and it was easier to go to the airport directly from here rather than go home first."

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked with a wry grin and a wink.

"Vegas," the younger man replied absently as he turned back to the file. "I always spend Christmas in Vegas."

Morgan's grin faded as he stared at the top of Reid's head. He glanced up at the office of David Rossi catching a glimpse of the older profiler at his desk.

"Is Rossi going with you?" Morgan asked.

"No. Why would he?"

Morgan raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Because he's your boyfriend?"

Reid's head popped up and he eyed his friend. "What does that have to do with Christmas?"

Morgan shrugged as he grasped for an answer. "Christmas is about spending time with family and …"

Reid cut him off. "I am spending time with family, my Mom is my family. Christmas is about traditions as well and my tradition is to spend it with my Mom."

Morgan was still clearly confused. "But what about Dave?"

"What about him? He has his traditions and I have mine."

"Shouldn't you be making new traditions together?" Morgan suggested.

Reid frowned. "Then they wouldn't be traditions."

Morgan shook his head. "I give up," he muttered as he turned and walked away.

~hours later~

"You didn't have to drive me to the airport, Dave. I could have taken a cab."

Dave's hands tightened on the steering wheel of the SUV as he glanced at his companion. "It's not a problem, Spencer. I like doing things for you."

Reid glanced over and smiled shyly. "This has been a really weird year for me, you know. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here."

Dave didn't reply as he navigated through the slushy streets.

"I really thought that life without Maeve wouldn't be worth living but you made me see otherwise. You help me see that life is more than living for just one person. Thank you, I really appreciate it'" Spencer said earnestly.

"Figlio di pu…" Dave swore under his breath. He threw an angry glance at Spencer who frowned in reply.

"Did I say something wrong?" Spencer asked.

"You could have picked a better time to do this," Dave muttered angrily.

Spencer blinked several times. "A better time to do what?" he asked finally.

Dave turned the vehicle into the airport entry and got into the long line headed for the terminals. "To break up with me."

"Break up with you?" Spencer repeated. "What makes you think I am breaking up with you?"

Dave turned his head slowly and glared for a moment before replying. "I've been in a lot of relationships, Spencer. I can recognize the signs."

Spencer swallowed and licked his lips. "David, I am not breaking up with you. I swear."

Dave stared for a moment longer before his gaze softened and he turned away. Spencer continued to look at his lover and think.

He finally broke the silence. "I know that you've been in a lot of relationships, Dave. And I am sorry that I have led you to believe that I didn't want to be with you anymore. I, however, have technically only been in a relationship with you. So I really have no idea what I have done. Please… tell me so I can, not do it again."

"Merda!" Dave swore softly. "I forgot that you're new to all of this."

The SUV slowly inched forward with the hundreds of other vehicles waiting to drop off their passengers. Inside the cab Dave continued to stare at the vehicle in front of them as Spencer shifted nervously in his seat.

"Dave…" Spencer's reply was cut off.

"Most people who don't want to spend the holiday with their significant other do so because they don't want to be with that person anymore."

"That's not true," Spencer broke in. "Not with me. Not …. Not with us."

"Then why didn't you want me to come with you?" Dave asked. "Your Mom already knows about our relationship. I thought she was okay with it."

"She is okay with it," Spencer insisted. "I just…"

"What?"

"I thought you were just being nice when you asked if I wanted you to come along," Spencer admitted.

"Nice?!" Dave repeated his voice laced with anger.

"You weren't being nice?" Spencer asked cautiously.

Dave shot him another glare. Spencer settled back in his seat and thought quickly.

"Maybe I should cancel the trip," he said quietly. "I'll call my Mom and let her know."

"You will do no such thing," Dave growled. He deftly maneuvered the SUV into a spot at the curb and put the vehicle in park. "Your Mom is expecting you."

"I'm sorry," Spencer said quietly. "I've messed everything up."

Dave reached over and caressed Spencer's cheek with the back of his hand. "You haven't messed anything up, Cara. I want you to go, spend time with your Mom, have a good time and come back to me. Okay?"

Spencer smiled and nodded. "But just for the record, I did mess up. Morgan tried to warn me and I didn't listen."

"Good," Dave replied as he unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door and slid out in one fluid motion. "Never listen to Morgan when it comes to you and me."

Spencer gathered his stuff and met Dave at the back of the SUV. He grabbed his suitcase before Dave could and placed it on the curb.

"Take this too," Dave stated as he grabbed a duffel bag nestled in the corner.

"What's this?" Spencer asked.

"Your Christmas presents," Dave replied offering the younger man the bag.

Spencer shook his head. "Keep it. I'll open them when I get back."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer nodded.

"Alright," Dave said as he placed the bag down and reached up to close the hatch.

"I should go," Spencer said uneasily as several car horns bleated at random. People around them hurriedly departed cars and headed inside the building.

"Have a safe trip," Dave said as he moved towards the driver's door. He opened the door and before he could slip inside, Spencer grabbed him and placed a desperate kiss on his mouth.

Dave leaned into the kiss and pulled his lover closer. When they finally parted both men were breathing hard.

"You better hurry or you'll miss your flight," Dave admonished.

"I'll call you when I get there," Spencer promised.

"I'll be waiting," Dave promised.

~~~Las Vegas~~~

"Hi Mom," Spencer said quietly as he knelt next to his Mother's chair. "Merry Christmas."

Diane Reid looked up from the book she was reading and smiled at him. "Oh Spencer, you made it."

She looked past him her eyes searching. "Where is David?"

"He didn't come with me," Spencer explained.

"Why? What did you do?"

"How did you...what makes you think I did something?" Spencer replied.

"A mother knows," she replied gently. "There is no way David would have let you come here by yourself, at Christmas, unless you did something."

Spencer took a deep breath letting it out in a huff as he collapsed cross-legged on the floor. "I didn't mean to."

"I'm listening," she prodded.

"He wanted to come and I said no. I thought he was being nice, just trying to make me feel better. We had been talking about traditions at Christmas and I thought… I just… I don't know what I thought."

"Oh Spencer, don't be too hard on yourself. Just tell him what happened and that you are sorry. Explain to him that you will never do it again and things will be fine."

Spencer nodded. "I did tell him. He was still mad though when I left. He didn't say it but I could tell when we kissed."

"Well then, I guess you better get going," she announced.

"Excuse me," Spencer said.

"You need to go back to D.C."

"Mom its Christmas all the flights are booked," he explained. "I can't just jump on a plane. Besides I just got here. I came all this way to see you."

"You've seen me," she said harshly. "Now go away! They're serving roast beast tomorrow with figgy pudding and I want your share."

Spencer smiled. "You hate figgy pudding."

"Yes I do," she agreed. "But I love you."

"I love you too," he replied as he pulled her into a hug. "I hope I can get a flight."

~~~~Christmas Day~~~~~

Spencer slipped quietly into the house. It was early still the clock not yet at 8 am. He had managed to snag a last minute seat on a non-stop red eye just minutes before the final boarding call. After sleeping on the plane he now felt very refreshed and ready to face the day. Rather than go upstairs and waking Dave he decided to let the older man sleep in. At least that was his plan.

Slipping out of his jacket and boots he tucked them away in the closet leaving his suitcase at the foot of the stairs then padded across the hallway to the kitchen. He stopped as his eyes landed on the back of David Rossi.

"You should have called me," Dave said quietly without turning around. "I would have picked you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you," Spencer murmured.

Dave turned and smirked at him. "You should have told that to your Mother."

"She called you," Spencer stated flatly.

"Yes. We talked for about two hours I think. You want some coffee?"

Dave began to rise from the stool but before he could get very far Spencer was next to him. The younger man wrapped his arms around Dave's waist and buried his face in the older man's neck. Dave engulfed him in a mutual embrace.

~~~~an hour later~~~~

"You hung a stocking for me?" Spencer asked in disbelief as he fingered the furry over-sized sock.

A fire crackled in the fireplace, the flames backlighting the stockings. Spencer looked around in wonder at the decorations that Dave had hung. On one side of the fireplace stood a traditional Christmas tree decorated in clear lights with strands of popcorn and red, glass balls. On the other side of the fireplace was a ceppo, a wood pyramid supporting several shelves. The bottom shelf held an aged, well-loved manger scene. The other shelves held an assortment of fruits, candies, pinecones and candles. Spencer was fascinated by this blend of traditions.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" he asked in awe.

"If I had more time, yes, as it was I enlisted a couple of elves to help me." Dave admitted.

"That was nice of them."

Dave nodded as he turned on the sound system adjusting the volume so that is filled the background but didn't overpower the conversation. "They brought cookies too."

"Should we open presents?" Spencer suggested.

"Well, they are not going to open themselves," Dave smiled.

"Hold on," Spencer stated as he moved towards the door. "I'll grab yours from my bag."

Dave settled onto his favorite chair as Spencer ran out of the room. After just a few moments, Spencer returned. He placed three boxes in front of Dave and stood there watching.

"Open them," he ordered giddily.

Dave looked at the younger man and smirked. "Someone is a little excited, I think. You grab one of yours and we'll open them together."

"Okay," Spencer agreed. He grabbed the three similarly sized boxes from under the tree and moved to sit on the floor near Dave.

"Open the blue one last," Dave said quietly.

Spencer paused for a moment then pushed the blue box to the side. "That one is special?" he asked.

"How astute of you to notice," Dave teased.

Spencer smiled and grabbed the gold wrapped box as Dave picked out the smallest of his boxes. They looked at each other then both of them tore the wrapping off the boxes in their hands. Dave opened his box to reveal a set of four silk ties, each in a different color.

"You don't like my current assortment of ties?" Dave asked as he held one up.

"I do like them," Spencer answered as he tried to break the tape on his box. "You just don't wear ties much anymore and I thought if I gave you some, you would feel obligated to wear them."

"You like it when I wear a tie?"

Spencer smirked then looked shyly up at the older man. "Gives me something to hold on to when we kiss."

Dave smiled in return. "I'll make sure to keep them close to the bed."

"You do that," Spencer grumbled as he finally got the tape loose, losing his grip on the box in the process. The contents spilled onto the floor revealing a brand new pair of Italian leather ankle boots. "You got me shoes."

"You need something more than tennis shoes and loafers," Dave grumbled.

Spencer picked up one shoe to look at it closer. "There's something inside it," he observed. He plucked out a long cylindrical wrapped package. "A package in a package."

"This is for me?" Spencer asked.

"It is in your shoe," Dave replied humoring the younger man.

Spencer ripped open the smaller package. "You got me socks!" he exclaimed. "Christmas socks!"

"You can mix and match them all you want," Dave said quietly.

"Thank you," Spencer replied enthusiastically.

"Look in the other shoe."

"There's more?" Spencer stated in awe. "Dave… I don't know what to say. You didn't have to do this."

"Spencer, you know that I never do anything I don't want to."

"True," Spencer agreed as he opened the package he found nestled in the other shoe. "A Christmas scarf, I love it."

Dave watched happily as Spencer wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"You need to wear that often," Dave smirked. "It would give me something to hold on to."

"Besides my ass," Spencer replied.

"Got to change things up once in a while," Dave returned.

They smirked at each other for a moment before silently grabbing the next present and ripping the paper. Dave finished first again, however, this time Spencer conquered the tape faster. Dave removed the lid from the box and searched through a layer of tissue paper to reveal a first edition _Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_.

"Spencer," Dave breathed as he looked at the piece of history he held in his hands.

"I know that you like the stories and I saw that you didn't have a first edition," Spencer explained.

"This is amazing. Where did you find this?"

"Garcia," Spencer replied succinctly.

"Garcia had this?" Dave asked in confusion.

Spencer laughed and shook his head. "She helped me look on the internet. I had to order it from a company in New York."

"This must have been expensive," Dave muttered.

Spencer shrugged. "You're worth it."

"Thank you," Dave whispered.

"You're welcome," Spencer replied awkwardly.

"What do you got there, Spence?" Dave nodded towards the unopened box in Spencer's long slender fingers.

"I don't know," he said as he pulled the lid off. "Oh look, more shoes. I think you're trying to tell **me** something."

"Yeah, your shoes suck!"

Spencer didn't reply as he peeked inside one of the shoes. "Another surprise."

He pulled out the thick rectangular gift box and placed the shoe on the floor.

Taped to the top of the box was a gift card for a large book store. They shared another laugh at the thought that they both gave books. Inside the wrapping paper Spencer found a box of handmade cordial cherries.

"I love these," Spencer cried enthusiastically as he dug one out and popped it into his mouth. He offered the box to Dave. "Have one."

Dave held up his hands and shook his head. "Those are all yours."

"I don't mind sharing."

"I'm allergic to cherries Spencer," Dave reminded him gently.

Spencer looked crestfallen. "I forgot," he mumbled.

Dave laughed. "You? You forgot?"

"Shut up," Spencer replied as he blushed. "Is there something in the other shoe?"

"You'll have to look and tell me."

Spencer groaned. "You really are spoiling me."

"You're worth it," Dave said softly.

Inside the other shoe was a dozen 1-ounce packages of coffee on the go. "Hey, now we can have decent coffee when we are in some suck-hole town in the middle of nowhere."

"One more box," Dave prompted. He already began opening his last present.

"Now who's being impatient?" Spencer asked as he watched Dave open his last present.

Dave whistled as he pulled a bottle out of the package. He held it up and looked at the contents with the fire in the background. "Glenlivet? Is it too early for a drink?"

"Yes. Save it for tonight."

"You going to open that last present?" Dave asked.

Spencer looked down at the blue wrapped box on the floor. "I don't know, is it more shoes?"

"You don't like shoes?"

Spencer didn't answer instead he picked up the box. "It's much lighter than the other boxes. Slippers?"

Dave shrugged.

Spencer gave the box a shake.

Dave sighed. "Are you going to open the damn thing or what?"

"Just checking to make sure it's safe," Spencer retorted. He deftly unwrapped the box and opened the lid to reveal another wrapped box. "Seriously?"

"I couldn't make it too easy," Dave smirked.

Spencer opened that box which led to another box and another and another and another until after five boxes inside boxes he came to one that wasn't wrapped. He carefully lifted the lid. Lying on a blanket of fluff was a key hanging on a key chain. Spencer picked it up and scrutinized it carefully.

"It's the key to my heart, Spencer."

The younger man slowly looked from the key to his lover. "I'll cherish it forever."

"I love you, Spencer. I've been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you. It just took me a long time to come to terms with it."

"I love you too, Dave."

Dave stood up and moved to the sound system, he turned up the volume as Judy Garland began to sing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

"Dance with me?" Dave asked as he moved back from across the room.

Spencer swiftly stood then carefully placed the key in his pocket before moving onto the arms of the man he loved. As they swayed to the music, Spencer realized this was a tradition he wanted to keep forever.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
